Lost Horizons
by alexsketches
Summary: Three years after the Promised Day, an unexpected invite opens Edward to the possibility of exploring the lost history of his ancestors. Little he ever imagined how much his life would change. A lost civilization. A new form of alchemy. The world is most certainly not prepared for the what lays beyond the sea. Original characters. Action/adventure. Very!Slow build Ed X OC
1. Prologue

_The Challenger Institute of Research  
cordially invites you to the_

TO THE INNAUGURAL FUNDRAISER EVENT

Saturday, 21st of October 1917

Door opens at 6:00 PM.  
Drinks and food provided

Dress code: Semi-formal

The owner of the gold eyes perusing over the thick square of paper frowned. When Alphonse was invited, he was not particularly surprised. His seventeen year old brother has been attending the University of Amestris only for six months, but his popularity soared amongst older academics and researchers after they've realized just how much potential he has. By studying medicine and using his vast knowledge of alchemy and alkahestry, Alphonse was steadily but certainly stepping out of the shadow as the brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist and that of the boy whose soul was trapped in a metal suit, instead making a name for himself.

Edward couldn't be prouder of him especially whenever Alphonse received invites such as the one he was holding: academics and researchers have been practically begging for his presence ever since it became obvious that Alphonse's return to Amestris is an indefinite one and not just a holiday from his exotic travels.

It wasn't as if Ed wasn't acknowledged for his alchemical knowledge: following the Promised Day, letters of gratitude, invites to political events and all kinds of institutes asking him to join their alumni groups came pouring in. It had been easy to ignore most of them while travelling out West and the only reason he'd known about them is because Winry often complained about sheer amount of letters she had to navigate through. The volume of letters diminished over the years for various reasons: some institutes were put off by his lack of alchemical abilities, others stopped pestering him after he told me he's not interested. Everyone came to know him as the genius whom retired in the peaceful village of Resembool and as far as anyone was aware, he was happy and okay with keeping things that way.

He had been, at least for a while.

When he moved in with his brother six months earlier, he had managed to keep a low profile. He had been working as a researcher for the University, but he is familiar with the Challenger Institute. Founded by Nicholas Challenger, a well-travelled man of many abilities: with multiple degrees in Archaeology, History and Science, the man appeared seemingly out of nowhere a year after the Promised Day and infiltrated the world of academia and research with great ease. Ed has cynically attributed his influence to the endless wealth he seemed to possess so he didn't particularly felt interested in the man but his brother was a fan.

Alphonse received a full scholarship from Challenger Institute whom was this generous to anybody whom showed great potential. So, an invite to a fundraiser organized by the man of the hour was no surprise when it arrived addressed to Alphonse Elric.  
What was surprising was the second invite, addressed to Ed instead which is what he had been staring at for the past ten minutes. He considered ripping it apart and throwing it away before Alphonse could see it, knowing full well his brother would employ all necessary means to get him to go.

But he didn't. He was completely against attending such events where he would be forced to make small talks with snob and shallow individuals but his gut instinct told him ignoring the invite was not a good idea.

 _Click!_

"Brother, I am back!'' Ed heard the door shut close and the sound of a bag being dropped on the ground. A few moments later, his brother, flesh and bone stepped into the threshold of the living room where Ed had been sorting out through the letters. He didn't have anything planned for the day so he had taken to occupy his time with that while enjoying his coffee.  
Edward grinned stupidly. He could never get sick of seeing Alphonse in his real body no matter how much time has passed. Especially when said brother was carrying a bag whose heavy scent quickly filled the room and informed the older brother that Al had decided to stop to the bagel shop on the way back home.

"Lessons got cancelled today. I was going to go to the library but I forgot my notes. I brought breakfast.'' Al felt the last part was redundant, judging by the childish gleaming look in his brother's eyes. He smiled and chucked the bag at the other man's face who caught it easily. He fumbled a bit with it, when he realized that the bagels instead were still quite very hot.

Hazel eyes moved to the familiar invite his brother had thrown onto the table. In quick two strides, he moved over to the table and picked it up.  
"Brother, you got one as well? I didn't know you were interested.'' He was mostly teasing; just yesterday, when Al had expressed interest in Challenger's Institute, his brother had rolled his eyes and said the only reason Al showed interest was because of his 'crush' on a fellow genius medical student.

"They're interested in _me_.'' Ed said around a mouthful of bagel.

"Well, you do realize that you have nothing to wear right?''  
"Who says I am going? And anyway, it is semi-formal.''  
Alphonse rolled his eyes. His brother was going, otherwise the invite would already be confetti. He's seen similar invites suffer that fate.

"You don't have anything that's semi-formal. We need to go shopping.''  
"Wut?''  
"It's rude to speak with your mouth full.''


	2. Chapter 1

_21st of October 1917_  
 _5:27 PM_

"Why are you so interested in the Elric brothers?'' The young handsome man pushed his fingers through the white locks falling in his eyes. He mentally complained about it at least five times a day but somehow he never got around to cutting it shorter. It was now brushing his shoulders and every day he struggled to keep unruly strands behind his ears. Aquamarine eyes followed the older man moving across the room from his desk to the mahogany standing mirror in the far left corner of the sumptuous room.  
"Why, why, why? Why do we do anything?'' The robust middle aged man said cheerfully, baby blue eyes focusing on his pinstriped yellow and blue bow. He smiled at nothing in particular, while the young male sitting on the leather couch looked at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement. "Are you drunk, professor?''

Nicholas Challenger laughed raucously, as such was his nature. Always cheerful, always optimistic, always first to enjoy a good joke. The majority of people that'd come across him would be left wondering if the man is senile or just extraordinarily good humored. To those who would have the courage to voice such a thought, he'd always respond _'Why not both?'_ and he'd walk away with a wink and a wriggle of his bushy white brows.  
The founder of the research institute and host of the fundraiser swiveled 180 degrees around on the balls of his feet with such an ease one would find it hard to believe he is sixty three years old. He most certainly did not look that age: standing at six feet two the man used to be built like a tank in his youth and despite the gradual decline of muscle mass over the years and the growing presence of fat, Nicholas looked at least ten years younger. His face matched his constant mood: jovial and warm, partially hidden behind a bushy salt 'n pepper mustache and brows. Blue eyes carried a childlike glimmer of mischief with pronounced laughter lines: this was a man whom laughed often and enjoyed doing so. His hair almost matched the younger man's except for wisps of silver greys and it was cut short and slicked back.

It was no wonder then that it had been easy for Titoh to pass off as his nephew.

"You worry too much, son. That's why your hair is like mine.''

The man in question rolled his eyes. "You sound exactly like Fay.'' Nicholas smiled and patted his chest satisfied. He ought to be proud, Titoh thought, as the professor always managed to dress elegantly enough without being ostentatious. Over a crisp high-stand collar shirt he wore a dark green baxter vest with gold buttons to match his bow, which had it been worn by anyone else would have looked ridiculous. He finished the look with dark grey Ludlow trousers, leather lace up boots and a wool frock falling to his mid-thigh. As usual, his gold pocket watch and cane were present.

Titoh opted for a simpler and modern formal black suit with a dark blue vest to match his eyes.

"You are very close with one of the Elric brothers, aren't you? Is that why you're so worried?''

"I wouldn't say I am very close. But based on what I know so far, they haven't had the easiest lives. I still don't think it is a good idea to drag them into this. Neither does Fay. Their lives are peaceful and good.''  
The jovial philanthropist's face sobered up in a rare serious face. Titoh was no stranger to it: half of the time the other man pretended to be oblivious and senile only because he enjoyed people underestimating him. Behind the baby blue eyes, spirited jokes and sprint in his step, was a very intelligent man. If other men had seen and witnessed the things Nicholas Challenger had, they would most certainly be senile. Ironically the man in front of him, is one of the sanest individuals Titoh has ever met.  
"I agree with you. And it pains me so, which is why I have waited for so long. But in doing so, I am afraid we are already too late. Their lives are peaceful and good, and I had hoped we could maintain that. I am certain, however, that if we do not take action now, their lives will be in great danger.'' He laid a reassuring hand on the younger male's shoulder and patted it. Titoh was not convinced entirely, but he nodded in silent agreement.

 _I wish Fay was here. If things go bad, I am not sure we will be able to protect those two_ Or if they will want to be protected. Alphonse was malleable and calm which is probably why they've ended up being friends in the first place, whereas his brother, from the reputation he's built and the brief meetings Titoh's had with them, was a lot more stubborn.  
"The show must go on.'' Nicholas announced, demeanor shifting back to one of cheerfulness as he swiftly pulled on his black wool felt hat with a green leather sweat band.

_O_

The fundraiser was organized in the heart of the research institute, an eighteenth century monster of a mansion. The property itself was built on the suburbs of Amestris and it spanned several hundred acres to include a sizeable portion of forest, a lake and enough room to let horses roam freely.

The monstrous building with Palladian windows and ornate exterior trims was coming alive with the music and lights, with the cars pulling up around the large fountain in front of the entrance and stewards running about trying to tend to the wealthy guests. As soon as they arrived, Ed and Al were led through the massive mahogany doors, kept open by two servants and into the room stretching underneath the double grand staircase.

The ballroom was phenomenal: despite himself, Ed found himself quietly admiring the architecture while his brother was not so subtle. The room itself appeared endless with tall French windows on the left hand side and doric columns built close to the right hand side of the wall. The inside was Roccoco, his brother told him in a shushed voice, barely containing his excitement. Gold and crystal chandeliers hung heavily from the colorful ceiling depicting playful and witty stories. The entire room glimmered and shined with white and pastel colors, gilded frames and patterns and the scent was heavy, with perfumes, colognes and freshly prepared food.

Ed found it highly theatrical, which _was the point_ according to his brother. The original owner of the mansion had been a megalomaniac wealth man. He designed everything to impress and awe at first sight.  
The mansion once belonged to an alchemist whose fortune was seized by the authorities after it had been discovered he conducted illegal experiments. He had no children or close relatives, and the property had become dilapidated after it was left to sit there unused. Challenger purchased it above market prices, a year after the Promised Day and he converted it into a research institute.

It was an unorthodox place to build a research institute but those who joined, never ever left. Researchers had access to the massive library and to the various laboratories Challenger had custom built with latest technology; they rivalled laboratories in the heart of Amestris, Alphonse told him once. Members of the institute were welcomed to stay over and even take residence for longer periods of time if moving around was inconvenient.

The room was filled with people already; the noise was an amalgamation of silk dresses brushing against the floor, _clickety-clack!_ of heels, the _cling_ of champagne flutes being knocked gently against each other in small toasts and people interacting with other people at various levels of volume.

The servers, all dressed in white and black tuxes moved quickly and quietly to and from the tables, between standing guests, keeping the platters and glasses full.  
As expected, while he admired the architecture, Ed was tempted to leave within fifteen minutes of arrival. Too many people, too much noise, too much perfume clogging his nostrils. He hadn't protested much when choosing his outfit, opting for dark trousers and a simple white shirt tucked into them with a dark red vest on top. He held his coat over his left shoulder with two fingers and leaned against one of the massive pillars, preferring to observe the people rather than interact with anybody. The food made the situation a bit more tolerable and for Al's sake, whom managed to seamlessly fit in with the crowd, he behaved.

Well, mostly.

He'd purposefully chose that particular spot because it was right next to one of the buffet tables. As long as he had food and people not pestering him for small talk, it wouldn't be so hard to not unnerve any guests. He watched his baby brother move from one side to another of the room, talking to various academics, philanthropists and others he didn't know. It seemed that everyone whom was there was wealthy, except the two of them. Al however, was charming and polite, and a lot better with people than he will ever be; he charmed the ladies and made the other men laugh.

Vegetable soup. Beef mistro. Fillet mignon. Maryland petite crab cakes and roasted chicken. Ahi tuna and chocolate truffle tart. Sauces, spices and herbs imported from Xing. Exotic fruits imported from coastal countries of Pesea from the other side of Xing. Alpaca and bison meat from Aerugo.  
Yeah, he is good.

"Ed. I see you are having fun.'' A calm voice remarked suddenly. Ed turned his head and looked at the white-haired male who has silently stepped next to him.

His brother had been increasingly hanging out with this guy for six months, and Ed still wasn't sure if he liked the man or not. Titoh came across as arrogant to many, a trait he had been attributed due to his prodigious medical skills.  
Titoh was a calm and reserved man, and he was brilliant, although Ed has never seen him in action as a healer. What he knew of Titoh, much like about Challenger and his institute, was from his brother or science journals. He trusts his brother though, and he knows Al wouldn't be left speechless if he hadn't seen something capable of leaving him awed and determined to work twice as hard as he had been. So far, this Titoh guy, Ed thought, had been a good friend. He didn't pry into Al's personal life and he was responsible, had an impeccable work ethic and overall a good influence on his baby brother.

Mustang refused to do a whole background check on the young man. The damn Colon-well, fucking Brigadier-General now was too invested politically to raise the suspicions of a generous donator such as Challenger. It wasn't as if Mustang already doesn't have a file of his own on the old man and his nephew. The General would have warned him though if he had discovered something suspicious; he knew Al was close with Challenger's nephew and what would happen if he got hurt.  
They were clean though. Their arrival in Amestris may have seemed a bit sudden, but then again, people have been travelling more often over the last few years as peace treaties continue have increased between Amestris and other countries. So far, the only thing Challenger could be accused of was of generously investing a large part of his wealth and resources in ethical research and bringing out potential in young scientists.

"Yeah. I am so glad to be here.'' Ed's voice dripped with sarcasm and Titoh smiled, almost knowingly. It wasn't the first time Ed caught that strange look in his eyes, almost nostalgic. Tonight, it was more obvious than usual and Titoh's smile widened in a grin.

"What's so funny?''

"I am sorry. I am not laughing at you.'' Titoh cleared his throat and his smile turned sheepish. "You just reminded me of my sister, that's all.''

A blond brow lifted. "You have a sister?''  
"Ah. She is not here.'' Titoh answered even before Ed could finish the thought. He often did that too, which made Ed remember that the man, despite his disarming smiles and inoffensive demeanor should not be underestimated. He was very sharp.  
"She is a medic too?''  
Titoh chuckled. "No. She is a perennial patient. One of the main reasons I ended up being so good at healing people.''  
"She's ill?''  
"No.'' the man's cheek twitched, and his eyes flashed with annoyance. Not towards him, Ed could tell but towards his sister. He recognized the look: it was a mixture of worry and annoyance and affection that Al has whenever Ed is being reckless. "Just…restless.'' Titoh finished and Ed could tell there was a lot more behind that, but if he learned anything about his brother's friend was that he was incredibly secretive.  
Which is why after Titoh politely excused himself to go and talk to his brother across the room, Ed snatched one more fruit tart and stealthily left the room. He couldn't shake off the feeling that both Challenger and Titoh were hiding something. _Time for some reconnaissance_.

He heard a guest remark that the library was located on the first floor where Challenger's office was so that's where he headed after slipping out of the room.

Navigating quickly through the sumptuous vaulted hallways with rich oil paintings decorating the walls, he found himself passing several rooms before finding himself in front of a black double entry door with ellipse tops and silver latch and lock set.  
'Dr. Nicholas Challenger' was written on a golden plate on the right hand side of the door. He stilled and held his breath, leaning against the door to listen carefully to anything that might indicate there's someone in the office.  
It was dead quiet.

He found the doors unlocked, _strange_ and he cautiously peeked inside. There was nobody inside, so he stepped and shut the door closed behind him.  
The office was not as big as he thought it will be nor quite as sumptuous as the rest of the manor. Instead of precious statues and gilded objects, the walls were covered almost entirely by books. Across the entrance, on the other side of the room, the large mahogany desk was placed in front of floor-to-ceiling windows which were partially covered by heavy dark grey drapes. There were books and papers covering the desk, albeit all of them organized neatly in various stacks. In front of the desk, there were two leather armchairs with a glass coffee table between them, holding on top, a tray with whisky and scotch glasses, as well as a pitcher of water.

"Let's see what you're hiding, doc.'' Ed muttered with a mischievous look and he quietly and quickly moved around the office. He decided to start with the desk and he looked through the stacks of papers.  
Journal reviews. Conference notes. Speeches. Budget reviews. Organizational plans for the institute. Nothing out of ordinary. He didn't find anything worthwhile in the drawers either which he searched thoroughly for any secret compartments.  
Maybe Al was right. Maybe this guy was just a scientist with a lot of money and a good heart. People with good hearts exist.  
After all, his brother is one of them.  
But, still.  
While pondering his next move, something caught his eye. On the right upper corner of the desk, there was a stack of books which he overlooked. Or rather he overlooked it because it was the only book with no name on it. The other books, were philosophy or history books, most of which Ed was familiar with.  
He reached in the stack of books and pulled out the book which wasn't a book but rather a thick square journal, the size of a regular book and sewed into a leather cover. There was nothing written on it, although on the front cover there was a symbol he was very much familiar with; three years earlier he'd seen it carved into the ruins of Xerxes.

Every fiber in his being told him he had come across something he wasn't even sure would be there but his instincts told him there was. He sat down on the comfortable leather swivel chair and untied the leather band wrapped around the journal twice. He opened the journal to the first page and his heart skipped a breath.

'You are a very nosy brat, aren't you, Edward Elric?'  
 _What the fuck?!_

A burst of deep loud hearty laughter almost made him jump out of his skin and he jumped to his feet. Three years after losing his arm metal arm, he still had to stop himself from clapping his hands together and transmute his right arm in a blade.  
Instead he found himself in a fighting stance only to realize that the laughter was coming from above him. He glanced up at the narrow mezzanine on the left hand side of the room which could be accessed by the stairs near his left.  
 _A secret room?_ Of course. It appeared as some of the bookshelves disguised a door to what was most likely a hidden room behind the books. The founder of the research institute leaned against the wooden rail of the narrow walkway, rosy cheeks and a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. His blue eyes sparkled and Ed's hair stood on the back of his head.  
He did not like this one bit. He felt like a mouse who had walked into a trap made just for him.

"You must be Challenger. What the hell are you playing at?'' He snapped.  
The man's laughter subsided to intermittent chuckles and he pulled out a napkin out of his trousers to wipe his brow.  
"Edward Elric! I have been anxious to finally meet you. Although it seems that out of the two of us, you were even more anxious.'' The man remarked cheerfully and Ed's face twitched in annoyance.  
He watched as the man calmly closed the bookcase behind him, and then almost with a spring in his step walked down the stairs to stand only a few feet away from the blonde.

"Nicholas Challenger.'' He extended his hand and Ed blinked. He gave the man a look that clearly said _are you fucking kidding me_. The man was undeterred, he just chuckled again and took back his hand.  
"You and your brother look very much alike. Though you are nothing alike. Unless of course we count those brilliant brains of yours.'' Nicholas said conversationally, as if he hadn't just caught Ed sneaking in his room. He went around the desk and plopped himself into one of the chairs.  
"Being old sucks.'' He breathed and took out his napkin again, this time to brush it against the back of his neck which was glistening with sweat.  
Ed wasn't sure whether to demand explanations or just take the chance to get the hell out of there. He had been caught red handed and while he didn't particularly care, his chest tightened at the idea of his brother's disappointed face.  
"Sit down, sit down, son.''  
 _I am not your son_ was right on the tip of his tongue but he held it back. He didn't sit down though and instead he wiggled the journal in his right hand. "Say, old man, what's this?''

The man's demeanor suddenly shifted, any traces of amusement melting away in dead seriousness. He stared at Ed curiously.  
"Well, son, it is a journal. You see, old men such as I use it to write down things so they don't forget. It is made of paper and-''  
 _I know what a journal is !_ The blonde fumed, old temper resurfacing very quickly. The man started laughing again. He was clearly asking to be throttled, Ed thought.

"Sorry, sorry." He did not look apologetic at all. "Well, Mr. Elric what does it look like? It is a book on Xerxes. I've been meaning to talk to you about it but I've heard you not very easy…to approach. So I knew you will eventually come to me.'' The man sighed loudly. "Thank God you did! I wrote that line in there so long ago I was starting to doubt you will ever see it!''

Ed sweat dropped. "Couldn't use a phone like a normal person?'' he snarked.

"Couldn't keep your nose out of my office like a polite person?'' Ed blinked. He was suddenly very wary of the man in front of him; he had a feeling the man was neither senile nor stupid as he liked to portray himself as.  
"What exactly have you been meaning to talk to me about?''  
The man smiled and leaned forward against his cane which he positioned between his legs. They maintained eye contact for a while, Ed's gaze matching the calculating one framed by white brows and wrinkles.  
"You see, Mr. Elric….'' The man said, his voice lowering and Ed perked, listening attentively.

"….I completely forgot.''

 _"ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING?!"_


	3. Chapter 2

Nicholas Challenger learned a very long time ago that it was always best to have people underestimate him. He was the kind of man whom thrived on adversity because his life had been full of hardships and misfortunes; if he put down in writing all of the significant moments in his life, bad and good, he was quite certain the good moments come in a smaller number. He cherished those moments; they were balm for a scarred soul and a tormented mind yet without the tragedies he's faced, he would have never become the man he is today.

He believed the Elric brothers are similar to him in that sense. They thrived on adversity too, and rather than allowing their demons swallow them whole, they sweated and bled and fought against forces others would not dare to take on even in their dreams. Their lives will complicate once again once they read the journal. To the extent to which it will occur depends on them and what they will do with the new information they are about to receive.  
His greatest regret in this ordeal, was perhaps that he could not withhold his promise to Hohenheim.

' _Should my sons succeed in regaining their bodies and come out of it alive and well, let them be. They deserve their peace. Trish would have wanted that.'_

 _I am sorry, old friend._ He thought silently, staring at the incensed blonde in front of him. He looked very much like his father, but unlike Hohenheim whom grew calmer as the centuries have passed, Edward remained a spitfire. Perhaps it was the immortality that tamed Hohenheim's fiery spirit or perhaps it was the knowledge that he'll ultimately outlive the love his life. Challenger knows very well what it feels like to watch those whom he loved most lose their lives before his eyes but that had been his choice. He chose to stay and watch life take its course and it had been almost too much to bear. He has never held in contempt Hohenheim for walking away. He was not a coward, just a man with an impossible ultimatum.  
"Read it.'' He said simply. Amber eyes - _it's been so long since he's seen eyes so gold_ \- blinked a few times, the young man most likely confused by his constant mood shifts. Even with brilliant individuals, he never failed to result confusing because of his erratic behavior. The thought made him smile slightly again.  
"You want answers. I am willing to give you answers. It's why you're here, this evening.'' He said, as calm as a millpond and he raised to his feet. He brushed invisible dust off of his trousers and vest, and then took out his gold watch to check the time.  
"Dear Lord, look at the time!'' He exclaimed, and once again with far too much energy for a man his age, he headed towards the exit. Propping his cane against the wall, he took the frock coat off the wooden hook and put it on, before reaching for his hat. Or at least he would have, if it had been there. "Say, son, while you were going through my office, did you happen to see my hat?'' He called to Ed who just continued to watch him in disbelief.

"Think, think. If you were a hat, where would you be?'' the man wondered out aloud.

 _The hat is not the only thing he's fucking lost_ He should have just walked away, Ed thinks, given how dubious the mental state of the elder man was. However, the man had clearly anticipated his moves, which meant he knew about Ed more than he would have liked to. He stayed still; the man seemed unlikely to attack him psychically but the entire situation put Ed on edge.

The man snapped his fingers suddenly and his face lit up. "My nephew has it. Now I remember.'' Ed's eyes widened. That's right, Titoh was his nephew. Which meant he knew what a nutcase his grandfather was and he probably even knew of the journal. The feeling of dread in his stomach intensified as his mind supplied a theory which turned his blood to ice: Al's friendship with Titoh, was that part of the plan as well? It had felt like a trap being there because he dreaded the idea of having to be restrained to a room full of snobs forcing him in small talks but right then, that was the least of his preoccupations.

The old man had wanted him to be curious. Maybe he even realized that he was not quite as easygoing as Alphonse, so that's why Titoh became such close friends with Alphonse. He had to have known that Alphonse tells Ed everything _it's not a secret they're very close_ and that in time, no matter how skeptical he was of Challenger's good intentions towards the scientific community, he would feel curious enough to meet the man in question.  
But to what end? So Ed could find a journal? If Challenger wanted him dead, he would already be dead.  
Or maybe the man was just senile and this was his way of passing time. Yet his eyes conveyed an intelligence far above average.

"I hope you'll stay for dinner. I heard the duck is exquisite!'' The man remarked cheerfully, as he turned and opened the door. "Let me know what you think of the book!'' He winked, _he fucking winked_ , at Ed and then swiftly exited, slamming the door behind him and leaving Ed alone in the empty office.  
 _Al's not going to be happy about this_

_O_

Titoh had never planned on becoming friends with Alphonse Elric. Contrary to what the brothers will soon think of him, he was not there with the purpose to spy or deceive anybody. He hadn't even wanted to be there in the first place but he had been the wisest choice. Fay had been reluctant to ask him, but they both knew he was the only one who would be capable of keeping a low profile.  
When he first arrived in Amestris and heard Challenge's intentions in full detail, he agreed with the man's plan. If the Order had averted their attention on the two sole descendants of Xerxes, their lives could be in danger. Even more so, if the Order was involved, whatever they were after meant that if they got a hold of it, something disastrous would happen. Most likely on a very large scale.

It wasn't just the Order they had to worry about. There were enough individuals outside of the criminal organization, wealthy individuals in high places that would pay fortunes to have the Elric brothers executed if they thought they might represent a threat.  
Titoh wasn't sure how they will handle the situation if things go south (which he can't help but feel they will). Alphonse might choose to listen to them, and he might even end up persuading his brother into doing the same. It's not the Elric brothers he is most worried about. Even if he and the Professor manage to convince them that they are on the same side, there are enormous implications to people finding out that certain myths and long lost legends are in fact, true.  
He played with the tribal bracelet around his right wrist, a tic he's had ever since he was a child whenever he felt anxious. Challenger has barely made himself known at the party, going around to check on the dinner preparations and first guests that started to filter through at the beginning of the night. He was right though: Ed showed up along with his brother.

Earlier than expected too.

Challenger disappeared a few moments after their arrival but Titoh wasn't worried. He wasn't sure if it was possible to take Challenger by surprise.  
Edward didn't trust him. That was perfectly alright.  
He sometimes wished Alphonse didn't trust him, because it made the guilt churn his insides uncomfortable. Right after Challenger purchased and renovated the manor, to turn it into an institution he started working at the Department of Medicine, It hadn't been hard to get a job although everyone had met his request for employment with skepticism.

Barely twenty-three (or at least that's what his fake documents said) and he boldly applied to be physicians. The board of directors of the hospital, which work closely with the medicine department at the university, held his interview and invited him, most likely out of curiosity and disbelief. It had been hard for Titoh to justify his extensive experience although he was certain that if he had been able to, his medical expertise would have rivalled even the most seasoned of applicants.  
So, as convincing as possible he fed them the cover story that he and Challenger have constructed very carefully. He was born on the islands of Veritas, a tropical paradise located about a hundred miles out on the sea from Pesea, the coastal country stretching along the borders of Xing. He had shown potential ever since he was a child and he had the opportunity to gain experience very quickly given that country's citizens predilection towards being injured by the beautiful yet very dangerous flora and fauna. Doctors have always come short in number so he had been mentored from a young age in the art of medicine.

He traveled often too, as a child, and he's had the opportunity to expand his expertise – he's seen horrifying injuries and rotting corpses since he was fourteen. There's very little about the human body that scares him anymore, no matter how damaged it may get.  
There was truth infused in his lies, naturally, as most convincing lies are built around truths.  
He has witnessed horrors that many doctors will never probably witness in all of their career. He has healed wounds which would have been deemed impossible to heal and he has studied illnesses that people in Amestris are not even aware about. He's had alchemy to help him, but even in a world such as his where alchemic healers were common, he knew he was capable enough to stand out. In Amestris, he would stand out even more. It was not out of arrogance that he thought like that for his affinity towards healing people stemmed from his mental capabilities as much as much as it was a product of his experiences as a child.

He could not demonstrate his prowess in the use of alchemy or it would raise suspicions. A genius, they could grow used to it. A genius using an archaic, unknown form of alchemy is bound to catch the authorities' eye and cause panic.  
While he has managed to charm the board of directors, they remained skeptical and decided to test his capabilities. They gave him a week under the watchful eye of a veteran physician at the hospital, to prove he is capable of what he says is.

They expected him to fail, despite admiring his his confidence and courage in 'aiming so high for his age'.  
After three days, he became the newest attending physician and the youngest one to date in the history of Amestris.

Fay will never allow him to hear the end of it.

_O_

' _"You broke into his office?!"_ Al looked every little like an angry mother, with his hands on his hips and a reproachful dark look directed at the older boy whom rolled his eyes. They left the dinner rather abruptly after Ed grabbed Al and told him they had leave immediately, but not before throwing a dirty look to the white-haired man standing beside Al. Ed refused to give him any explanations until they were back at the apartment.

"Al, just listen to me, okay? That old fart's not in his right mind. Look!'' He took out the journal from the pocket of his coat and chucked at Al's face.

"What's this?'' The younger of the brothers swiftly opened the soft leather covers and his eyes widened at the sight of the message written in pencil on the first page. "Wait. He was expecting you to break into his office?''  
"Yep. I think that's why the fucker invited me to the fundraiser in the first place.''  
His brother was already flipping through the pages, hazel eyes absorbing the information on them with incredible speed.  
"Brother, this is—this is about Xerxes!''  
"I know. The old fart left it there for me to find it and then told me to read it. Al, something's not right about all of this and I think that shady snowflake guy is on it too.''

"Titoh?'' Alphonse looked up, surprised. His first instinct was to defend Titoh but he was also smart enough to put together where Ed's suspicions stem from. His brother had no proof that this book was nothing more than an eccentric offering but they've also been through enough to be wary when strange things such as this take place. Plus, they've researched Xerxes in-depth following the Promised Day and they were barely able to find anything more than pieces of historical facts, some tattered maps of the old country and brief mentions of the trade deals between Xerxes and other countries. They had no way to verify if any of the information they've found was even true and even if it was, very small parts of it talked about alchemy.  
They know only slightly more about Xerxes now than they did before.  
Yet in his hands there was a journal of at least four hundred pages that seemed to be filled to the brim with information on Xerxes. It was all hand-written by Challenger it seems, as he had signed his name in small print on the left-hand corner of the first page.  
"Well, let's read it then.''


	4. Chapter 3

_They called him the God of Sun, or the Child of Sun and if we go by the poems and odes written in his honor, he was well deserving of such a title. He had been born on a starlit night, in a hot humid summer – many say that the very same unforgiving heat had become a part of him. He looked the personification of sun, something which later, his descendants would share._

 _Some say he was the very personification of fire. Others say he was a fallen god whom has been deprived of his immortality after his curiosity of humankind displeased the other gods. If we go by what we, as alchemists and scientists believe in, here in the lands of titans and monsters, Xerxes was the man whom tamed the phoenix. Of course, if we do go with that version, then we automatically acknowledge the existence of a primordial force of the universe that manifests itself before mortals only in the shape of a bird of fire and lava, bound to die over and over again._

 _As a scientist myself, I will never be able to fully ascertain whom this golden man was as there is not enough proof to satisfy my rigorous and analytical mind. What I can do, however, is analyze our history and the history of the so called 'outsiders' and distinguish what is decisively fiction and what is, only with half-certainty, fact._

 _Xerxes had been a rich man; not in gold or jewels. He had been a man rich in spirit, in mind and in body. Accounts of warriors who've met him and fought by his side tell of a man who could see right within you, a man with an incredible set of morals, whom would not be corrupted even by the greatest temptations in the world. Most men whom have taken time to write about him say the same, that he was a king without a crown. There are few men like that in our world and many men with crowns taken by force._  
There are gaps in the histories; gaps which religious individuals, scientists and warriors have hurried to fill in with accounts and theories based on their own perspective of the world. When it comes to the God of Sun, there are just as many gaps. After having explored all books, manuscripts, poems and works of fiction on Xerxes, I have come to realize that there are grains of truths embedded in various and radically distinct points of view.  
The journal had over five hundred pages. Had it been any other book, it would have taken them less than two days of going through it. At first glance the journal appeared to be the eccentric fictional work of an equally eccentric and very imaginative man. After reading the first few pages, Ed had been tempted to go over to the author's house and chuck the book at his face, for wasting his time and playing enigmatic games just to have them read a journal.

He didn't, however because the journal's contents were very captivating. And equally confusing. It was apparent from the beginning that Challenger was not speaking of Amestris or any other countries on their continent. At least not that which seemed obvious or that they have ever traveled to. He talked of an entirely new continent, but gave no exact coordinates or indications where it might or even its size. There were passages in the journal that depicted a continent territories ruled by monarchs.  
It wasn't as if people didn't know about other continents; geographical maps and historical accounts placed a series of independent, isolate islands far off into the ocean – closer to Xing and the coastal countries than Creta and Aerugo. To reach those islands, Amestrians would have had to cross hundreds of miles of ocean which required large ships and experienced sailors and resources that Amestris did not specialize in, because maritime activity had never been in its interests. On top of that, of course, Amestris would have had to first seek passage through Creta and Aerugo, two countries that, historically, has never been on particularly amicable terms.

Ed has come across books talking about 'paradise-like' islands, called Veritas. He had put them on his mental list of places to travel to should have they found no answers in all corners of their continent, back when he was still searching for a way to obtain Al's body back. Books made no mention of alchemy being central to those islands although he heard rumors that alchemists whom have ventured there, never came back: either because of its beauty, or because they found something noteworthy to study or simply because all accounts of their existence has vanished.

The small coastal countries separating Xing from the Astral Ocean, has managed in the past to forge communication links with Veritas, mainly to exchange goods. With city of Paelis rich in metals and specializing in engineering, they had plenty to offer to the isolated lands of Veritas whom in exchange would send over ships filled to the brim with exotic fruits, clothes and tropical timber. Seeing as Paelis and it's even smaller neighbor, Yutan, had had a better relationship with Xing than Amestris, the peace treaty had been extended, unofficially to the Emperor whom in exchange would send over silks and spices.

Yet judging on what Challenger had written down, he wasn't talking about Veritas. He was talking about an entire continent stretching even further across the ocean, 'behind' the islands. He wondered if the very same name of the islands was an indicator; Veritas means 'truth' so perhaps it refers to a hidden knowledge of an unknown continent. If alchemists had gone there and chosen to stay despite the seemingly lack of alchemical knowledge, then perhaps they were onto something.  
Xerxes had been named after a man of the same name. Historical accounts written by Challenger were to be taken with a grain of salt, not only because it was the first time to come across such information but because the very same author of the journal admitted he could not declare with a hundred percent certainty that he was accurate.  
Religious individuals (what religion? It wasn't mentioned in detail) viewed him as a god, or rather as the embodiment of one. However, even in religion there was a dividing opinion. There were the fanatics whom built him altars and pledged their loyalty to him; there were skeptics whom saw him as blasphemous creature.

Scientists and alchemists (he keeps on repeating that word, Ed thinks, so alchemy is well known on the other lands or is just a way of tempting him and Al to read more?) saw him as neither, although it appears there was a general consensus that Xerxes had been a great warrior (why would a scientist use that word? Was that Challenger or did alchemists actually saw other alchemists as 'warriors'?). There were mentions of battles which had they known more of the other continent, they would have understood that they had been significant in that land's history. Of course they did not know that so they had to take Challenger's word whenever he mentioned Xerxes was a 'formidable warrior and strategist' that has 'helped in the eradication of hell hounds (had to be metaphorical? There was no fucking way he meant literal hellhounds). Not if he was an alchemist, not if they understood the laws of the world and had even a basic knowledge of the Gate.

And, fuck, if he had any doubts about the extent to which people on the other continent understood alchemy, they went flying out of the window halfway through the journal when Challenger started the paragraph with  
 _'It was rumored Xerxes had found ways of making deals with the primordial force of truth; he faced the being who is our judge, jury and executioner and came out a winner. Or so it seems'_  
There were no other mentions of the Gate, but those very few sentences clearly implied that Challenger is very much aware of the Gate. Surely, others would be too or at least it is safe to assume so.  
Much like Challenger warned, history was muddled as far as it concerns Xerxes but it seems he was adored and widely respected. He died sacrificing himself to save his country (so there was another Xerxes, or well, uh, a country like Xerxes with Xerxes as a ruler but maybe not named the same way?).

Or maybe he didn't, Challenger counters. Because Xerxes (their Xerxes) had to be built by someone centuries ago, and they couldn't have come up with the name out of nowhere.  
Historical accounts melted away in speculations and wild theories following his 'disappearance' or 'death' depending on what you wanted to believe. Challenger's lost continent was not interested in the dealings of the 'outsiders' although they've kept watch for centuries, as to ensure that 'secrets of the world', 'of the primordial forces of the universe' and of….  
… _'ark of Truth?'_ do not fall in the hands of inexperienced, greedy humans and cause 'horrifying historical events to reoccur'.  
"Well, ain't that a cliché or what?'' Ed remarked, his eyes lifting from the final phrase to meet his brothers whom was closely behind him in reading of his copy of the journal.

"Brother, I think we should go see the Professor.''  
"Call snowflake as well.''

_O_

Titoh's looked everywhere but at the two blondes currently sitting across him in the messy, large office of the philanthropist. Ed was fixating him with a glare whereas Alphonse seemed to struggle between looking at him with the same friendly gaze and being wary of him.  
Who could blame him? The professor had chosen an insane way of dropping down on them the news of a lost continent.  
No wonder he and Fay get along so well. He thought sourly and suddenly wished he was back in Gardenia, working on his research proposal about the healing properties of a wild flower, otherwise known as being very poisonous and hence aptly called _'dragon's breath'_.

The butler had led them to the office, and told them to take a seat as the Professor will be there with them shortly.  
"So, let me guess? You're one of these mysterious continent people?'' Never count on Ed to beat around the bush, Al thought silently. Titoh wasn't particularly surprised by the outburst or the heated glare directed at him. His brother plopped down on the leather couch opposite the white-haired man, and shoved his hands in his pockets before impatiently starting to bounce his left leg.

Titoh smiled slightly. "Yes, I am.'' Al blinked in surprise, not expecting the other man to be so straightforward.

Al sat down straight across from the man he's called a friend, and fixed him. He had been torn between giving Titoh the benefit of doubt and interrogating him, as the journal, even if it was only half true, held great implications. He also felt slightly betrayed, as Ed had a point: he had no way of knowing Titoh hadn't used him.

Titoh looked uncomfortable; he looked uncomfortable to be there and his smile was rather forced. Al's never seen him anything but calm and collected, with an impenetrable poise. He's never seen that mask of politeness and charm break even when healing people wailing in pain or on the brink of death (which he wasn't even supposed to be able to deal with in the first place, given his age).  
"So, you were using my brother.'' Al's cheek twitched and he threw a dark side-look at his brother but didn't say anything. He wanted to know the truth, too, despite wishing his brother had a bit more tact.

 _I hope…brother is wrong._

He spent two years in Xing and he loved every single moment of it. Following the retrieval of his body and after several months in Risembool, he was deemed healthy enough to travel and he chose to head east, while his brother traveled to Creta. Unlike him, Ed returned back home only a year later – Creta hadn't been as interesting as he thought it would be and then again at the time he had somethi- _someone_ waiting for him.  
His recovery, of course, went far beyond the care he received in those months at the hospital and at home. Nerves regenerate at the rate of 1 inch per month, and if it hadn't been for alkahestry, he would have taken a much longer time to recuperate. Doctors in Amestris deemed him a miracle – his body has been deprived of nutrients and psychical movement for years. By all means, he should have not been able to walk. All of his nerves had been damaged to one degree or another, with some nerves in his legs and arms requiring a combination of surgery and extensive hydrotherapy. While in hospitals, doctors feared that the nerve fibers might not regenerate properly, that the nerves will not heal quick enough to innervate muscle or skin and that he will need nerve transfers.

He did suffer complications at the very beginning, during the surgery as his immune system was basically nonexistent, with small local infections causing his recovery to be prolonged and send doctors in a panic.  
 _It doesn't matter though,_ because now, three and a half years later, he is as psychically fit as his brother and as healthy as he could be at his age. His time in Xing had been well-spent, between readjusting to having a psychical body ( _and oh lord, hadn't that been a roller coaster, what with the vast amount of sensations_ ) and trying to study all there is in terms of eastern alchemy.  
True to his genius, he devoured through the information in three years, where others would have taken longer. When he felt Xing could no longer fulfill his mental hunger, he set to find a way to develop alkahestry and combine it with western alchemy to help others, the way he's been helped.

Perhaps, just perhaps, if someone had offered alkahestry as a means of healing when their mom fell ill, she would still be alive.

He had decided to study in Amestris because of the facilities and also because he did not want his brother to be alone. Ed may have acted like he was alright, but he knew his brother was dealing with the loss of something he hadn't even realized he could have. Or perhaps he did, and that's why he had spent months barely talking and engrossing himself in his research.  
If anything, ever since that fundraiser evening, his brother seems to have been doing far better than he has in months. Nothing could get him going like a good puzzle.  
Titoh was brilliant – he had a way with healing people that made people wonder if he wasn't a machine. Al wanted to learn how to be a doctor before studying how to effectively apply alchemy and alkahestry, so it had been the perfect opportunity when he was paired up with the white-haired man.

Titoh is a reserved individual, albeit always incredibly professional and friendly. Girls swarmed around him and men, young and older along, if not feeling spited by his brilliance, often sought his company and opinions. He stayed away from engaging too closely with anybody as he never went out with anybody on dates and he rarely every accepted invites from other academics or researchers. He was just as mysterious as the owner of the institute, whom Titoh advised him to apply for when he realized the University did not have enough funds to cover all of his expenses. Even if he did sort out his tuition and material costs, he also wanted to work separately on his research and he needed a laboratory for that.  
That and he refused to rely on his brother; he had had enough on his plate at that time.

Al succeeded where others failed; it took several weeks but they went from having a clinical and professional relationship to meeting up in private to discuss and study. From those meetings they went to hanging out and although their discussions moved from being centered on medicine and alchemy to ethics, philosophy and politics, they started going onto more private subjects; Titoh was no stranger to whom the Elric brothers were but he never made any inquiries into it. He always kept personal questions to a minimum unless their conversations allowed for it; Al, on the other hand had grown increasingly curious of Titoh but likewise, has avoided to pry in the other man's personal life.

He did learn that Tioh has a sister whom he clearly loves dearly and worries about constantly as he writes to her often, yet she never seems to respond to him. Al senses their relationship is rather complicated as it is mysterious.  
Titoh is one of the few people that he's befriended whom did not know whom he was, or if he did, was very subtle about it. It was refreshing and he has enjoyed being partners with the other man; he also welcomed the friendship.  
Now? Now he wasn't sure. He was torn between anger and disappointment, to defending to Titoh or feeling guilty for not being more careful of whom he befriended. He hasn't told his brother, but he spent the past two days ruminating the last several months.  
Has Titoh asked him questions which could have been deemed suspicious? Has Al said anything that could put them in danger? No, not really. Whatever Al mentioned about him or his brother, was already public knowledge and in the few instances he was comfortable to talk about Risembool or his mother, he hasn't revealed anything that Titoh could use against them.

"I am sorry.'' Al blinked and Ed's eyes narrowed, both them staring intently at the other man. Titoh smiled again. It wasn't a fake smile, he just looked too uncomfortable to smile at them. That spoke volumes about someone whom was otherwise always composed. "The Professor is eccentric and he chose such…'' He grimaced. "…a weird way of offering you information.''  
"If you don't like the way he does things, then why didn't you say anything?'' Al beat Ed to it, and he hoped he didn't sound as hurt as he felt.  
Titoh pulled a face, and unlaced his fingers from on top of his crossed knees. "Well, if it were by me, you wouldn't be here at all.''  
"Why's that?'' Ed growled.

The door swung open and Nicholas Challenger walked in, cane thumping rhythmically against the wooden floor. Ed resisted the urge of rolling his eyes. The old far really enjoyed dramatic entrances, didn't he?  
"Alphonse Elric.'' The man smiled cheerfully and nodded at the younger of the brothers, before he averted his eyes to the other Elric. "Little spy.''

 _L-l-l-l-little?!_ Al almost reflexively grabbed Ed's elbow as he felt the blonde coil like a snake and his face contort in anger.

"Um, Professor.'' He cleared his throat. "Not to be rude, but is it okay, if we started our talk right now?''  
"Of course, of course. I imagine you two have a lot of questions.'' He moved over towards his desk, walked around it and sat down in the leather chair, leaving his cane propped against the desk. Crossing his fingers against his stomach, he fixed the other three males in the room. "Did you read my journal, then?''  
"Yup and it was a waste of time.''  
Titoh's lips twitched in a faint smile and Al sighed.

"Brother…''

"I see. Well why do you think that?'' The professor asked calmly. He leaned forward and propped his elbows on top of the desk.  
"Any moron with a bit of creativity could have written that down.''  
The man watched him silently for a few seconds before he chuckled. "You are right. You are very right, son.'' Ed's face twitched at the being called 'son' but he refrained from another outburst. It seemed useless to tell the man he didn't like being called that way.  
"But you are here, aren't you? So it means I was successful in getting your attention.''  
"Next time, go for chocolate.'' Ed remarks sarcastically.  
The man chuckled again, a deep rumble that resounded off the walls into the air around them. Titoh sighed. "Professor.'' He called out simply, and he looked slightly annoyed which surprised Al.  
The man's amusement faded slightly and he grew serious. "Alright, alright. Ask away. I will do my best to answer your questions.''

"Who the fuck are you?'' Ed stared pointedly at him, but he also directed his heated gaze towards Titoh. "And what the fuck do you want?''  
Neither Titoh nor Challenger flinched under the stare which would have made others run for their lives.  
"Well, I am Nicholas Challenger and he is Titoh.'' The man responded calmly. Ed gritted his teeth and he was about to open his mouth, undoubtedly to snarl at the man when the professor raised a hand to stop him. "I am a researcher and a philanthropist. I am everything I claimed to be since my arrival here, Mr. Elric. I am also a native resident of phantom continent. There are many names given to my side of world, but of course you would be very little familiar with either of them. It is the lands beyond the islands of Veritas, as mentioned in my journal.''

"So it's real, or at least you think it's real.''  
"It's real.'' This time it was Titoh whom had spoken. "The last historical account of our continent dates to over a thousand years ago. There is a small number of books and of little interest to even fewer people. But the continent does exist. We had no interest in you, you never had any interest in exploring the seas, so when you take that into consideration it's not that hard to believe in.''  
"The journal implies that alchemy originated there.'' Al piped in. "Surely we would have had some information about that.''  
"Alchemy travelled to these lands through immigrants from our continent.'' Titoh says. "Where I come from, people are just as ignorant of you. There are, or at least there used to be few people aware that alchemical knowledge has reached these lands. Most notably, through Xerxes or, well, whoever built a name in his name.''

"Used to?''

"How did they immigrate?'' The brothers fired the questions almost simultaneously.

Challenger cleared his throat, bringing the blondes' attention back to him. "Gentlemen, this is going to be a long discussion. Perhaps we should move this to a more appropriate environment.''


End file.
